edfan12fandomcom-20200214-history
Complex
Complex is an Anglo-Portuguese group History 1992-1993: Early years 1994-1996: Complextic and Complexication 1996-2000: Complex and Complexforever 2000-2002: Clapham's departure, Fever, Pedrosa's departure and Fusion On March 2000, when Complex began demoing their fifth album, Martin Clapham announced he was going to leave Complex by mutual consent to concentrate on his own band Adrenaline Rush. Complex released their fifth album called Fever on August 12, 2000 and later on January 2001, Vitor Pedrosa announced his departure to start his solo career. After this, Complex began recording their sixth album Fusion and the album came out on November 2001. Unlike the success of the previous four albums, Fever and Fusion ''became chart failures in the UK, but it successfully chart in Portugal. 2002-2006: Hiatus In July 2002, Complex announced that they would take an indefinite hiatus due to all members starting their solo career. 2006-2008: Clapham and Pedrosa's return and ''Revisited Tour 2008-2009: New materials, tours 2009-2011: Christmas and Eight Love 2011-present: Club of Shades On September 25, 2011, on the eve of Eight Love's release, Complex announced that they were releasing a two-part concept album called Club of Shades. The first part will release on January 23, 2012 (which will be Xiaolin Showdown/ThunderCats/TigerSharks-themed album) and the second part will release on July 23, 2012, six months later (which will be Teen Titans/Ben 10/Generator Rex-themed album). Solo careers ;Michael Embry (1992-present) During Complex's hiatus, Embry began his solo music career by releasing his debut double album Michael Reese Embry, which came out on 2002, consisting of 32 songs, split into 16 songs in each disc. The album's critical and commercial success prompt Embry's record label Apparel to keep releasing singles throughout 2003 and 2004, especially as Embry was still promoting the album with a worldwide concert tour. It spanned twenty singles such as "Conscience" (2002), "Take Away" (2002), "Look at Me Now" (2002), "Revolved" (2002), "Married" (2003), "What a Day" (2003), "Dancer" (2003), "Launch" (2003), "Talk to Me" (2004), "Relieve" (2004), "Fractured" (2004), "Caring Me" (2004), "Told You So" (2005), "Dare Me" (2005), "Doors Away" (2005), "Higher and Higher" (2005), "Solstice" (2006), "Carburettor" (2006), "On the Door" (2006) and "Vengeance" (2006). After the success of "Vengeance", Embry ended promotion of his debut album and released his follow up Crystal (2007). ;Miguel Rocha (1992-present) ;Frank Laurence (1992-present) ;Carlos Norte (1992-present) ;Martin Clapham (1992-2000, 2006-present) ;Vitor Pedrosa (1992-2001, 2006-present) Discography Studio albums #''Complextic'' (July 1994) #''Complexication'' (September 1995) #''Complex'' (December 1996) #''Complexforever'' (October 1997) #''Fever'' (August 2000) #''Fusion'' (November 2001) #''Christmas'' (October 2010) #''Eight Love'' (September 2011) #''Club of Shades I'' (January 2012) #''Club of Shades II'' (July 2012) Extended plays #''Completic EP'' (March 1993) #''Reunion EP (June 2009) Live albums #''MTV Unplugged (July 1998) #''VH1 Storytellers'' (May 1999) #''iTunes Session'' (November 2003) #''Sessions@AOL'' (May 2005) #''The Best of Complex Live'' (July 2009) #''Live in Lisbon (August 2010) Compilation albums #''Rarities: 1992-2002 (June 2002) #''iTunes Originals (May 2004) #''The Demo Album (November 2006) #''Unreleased - The A-Sides'' (December 2007) #''The Best of Complex'' (December 2008) #''Unreleased - The B-Sides'' (March 2012) #''Unreleased - The A/B-Sides'' (April 2012) #''Remixed'' (May 2012) Box set #''The Best of Complex'' (2009, all of the singles at the time) #''The Box: 1992-1999'' (2011, compiled of the first four studio albums plus the Completic ''EP) #The Box: 2000-2012'' (2012, compiled of the other four studio albums plus the Reunion ''EP) #''The Box: Live Sessions ''(2012, compiled of all of the six live albums) #''The Box: Greatest Sessions ''(2012, compiled of ''iTunes Originals, The Best of Complex, Unreleased - The A/B-Sides ''and Remixed) #''The Box: Archive Sessions ''(2012, compiled of ''Rarities: 1992-2002, The Demo Album, Unreleased - The A-Sides and Unrelased - The B-Sides) #''Covers'' (July 2012) #''Covers Remixed'' (July 2012) Singles An asterisk (*) denotes that the song is a cover. *''Completic EP (March 1993) #"Maybe One Day" (1992) #"Complete The Triangle" (1992) #"You Better Know" (1993) #"Staying Here" (1993) *''Complextic (July 1994) #"Talking About Anywhere" (1994) #"Simple Guess" (1994) #"Toy Soldiers" (1995, cover of the Martika song)* #"So What If I Can Take A Risk?" (1995) *''Complexication (September 1995) #"Vespertine" (1995) #"Jump" (1995, cover of the Pointer Sisters song)* #"My Heart" (1996) #"Stop the Music" (1996) *''Complex (December 1996) #"Returning Back" (1996) #"Not Another Time" (1996) #"Insignia" (1997) #"Adrenaline" (1997) *''Complexforever'' (October 1997) #"Trauma / Vow" (1997, cover of the Garbage song)* #"Stupidity / Dreamers" (1997) #"Big Time Sensuality / Broken Dreams" (1998, cover of the Bjork song) #"You Oughta Know / Linger" (1998, covers of ) *''MTV Unplugged'' (July 1998) #"Lucky Star" (1998, cover of the Madonna song)* #"You Are Not Alone" (1998, cover of the Michael Jackson song)* #"Dangerous" (1998, cover of the Michael Jackson song)* #"Without You" (1998, cover of the Badfinger song)* *''Complexforever'' (March 1999, reissue) #"Rain Against Me" (1999) #"Worry Me" (1999) *''VH1 Storytellers'' (July 1999) #"I'm There To Tell Me" (1999) #"Justice" (1999) #"Corny" (2000) #"Lockers" (2000) *''Fever (August 2000) #"I Admit It" (2000) #"Soul Jazz" (2000) #"Puss in Boots" (2001) #"Get Over" (2001) *''Fusion (November 2001) #"Army of Me" (2001, cover of the Bjork song)* #"Don't Speak" (2001, cover of the No Doubt song)* #"Missing on Carly" (2002) #"Lockets" (2002) *''Rarities: 1992-2002 (June 2002) #"Don't Tell Me" (2002) #"I Don't Need A Simple Guess" (2002) #"Pot of Gold" (2002) #"Faeries" (2002) #"Thank U" (2003, cover of the Alanis Morrisette song)* #"All My Life" (2003, cover of the K-Ci & JoJo song)* *''iTunes Session ''(November 2003) #"Fuschia" (2003) #"1999" (2003, cover of the Prince and the Revolution song)* #"Solstice" (2004) #"Stalker" (2004) *''iTunes Originals ''(May 2004) #"Don't Give Up" (2004, cover of the Chicane song)* #"I Just Can't Dance" (2004) #"Viva Forever" (2005, cover of the Spice Girls song)* #"One More Night" (2005, cover of the Phil Collins song)* *''Sessions@AOL ''(May 2005) #"Killer" (2005, cover of the Adamski song)* #"Last Day to Save the World" (2005) #"Stranger than Fiction" (2006) #"Faith" (2006, cover of the George Michael song)* *''The Demo Album ''(November 2006) #"Kissers" (2006) #"The Living Daylights" (2006, cover of the a-ha song)* #"Mercible" (2007) #"Shame" (2007) *''Unreleased - The A-Sides ''(December 2007) #"One Big Day" (2007) #"Mr. Blue Sky" (2007, cover of the Electric Light Orchestra song)* #"Macarena" (2008, cover of the Los Del Rio song)* #"Me and 20,000 People" (2008) *''The Best of Complex ''(December 2008) #"Complex Medley" (2008) #"Missing" (2008, cover of the Everything but the Girl song)* #"Stars on Complex" (2009) #"Sound of the Underground" (2009, cover of the Girls Aloud song)* *''Reunion EP ''(June 2009) #"Nobody Knows" (2009, cover of the Pink song)* #"Pure and Simple" (2009, cover of the Hear'Say song)* #"Home" (2009, cover of the Michael Buble song)* #"Sacred Trust" (2009, cover of the One True Voice song)* *''The Best of Complex Live ''(July 2009) #"Move Your Body" (2009, cover of the Junior Senior song)* #"Gonna Make Ya Move (Don't Stop)" (2009, cover of the Pink song)* #"Love Can't Reach Us" (2010) #"I Can Control You" (2010) *''Live in Lisbon ''(August 2010) #"Standing in the Way of Control" (2010, cover of the Gossip song)* #"Smile" (2010, cover of the Charlie Chaplin song)* #"Daysleeper" (2010, cover of the R.E.M. song)* #"Last to Know" (2010, cover of the Pink song)* *''Christmas ''(October 2010) #"Christmas for You" (2010) #"All I Want for Christmas is You" (2010, cover of the Mariah Carey song)* #"It's Oh So Quiet" (2010, cover of the Bjork song)* #"Do They Know It's Christmas?" (2010, cover of the Band Aid song)* #"When A Child Is Born" (2011, cover of the Johnny Mathis song)* #"Gold, Myrrh and Frankincense" (2011) #"To You I Belong" (2011, cover of the B*Witched song)* #"We Three Kings" (2011, cover of the John Henry Hopkins, Jr. penned song)* #"Oi to the World" (2011)* #"Silent Night" (2011)* *''Eight Love (September 2011) #"Eight Love" (2011) #"Superman (Double Take)" (2011, cover of The Clique song)* #"I Ain't Talking to You" (2011) #"One Moment in Time" (2011, cover of the Whitney Houston song)* #"2 Become 1" (2011, cover of the Spice Girls song)* #"Lovers' Disguise" (2011) #"Signa" (2011) #"Kiss" (2011, cover of the Prince and the Revolution song)* #"Dragostea din Tei" (2012, English version cover of the O-Zone song)* #"Numb" (2012, cover of the U2 song)* *''Club of Shades I (January 2012) #"Be Still" (2012) #"Sewer" (2012) #"City of Lights" (2012) #"Trashed to Death" (2012) *''Unreleased - The B-Sides ''(March 2012) *''Unreleased - The A/B-Sides ''(April 2012) *''Remixed ''(May 2012) *''Club of Shades II ''(July 2012) *Fan club (non-album) singles #"Serpent" (1992) #"Imagine" (1993) Cover art *''Completic: ''All six members pictured *''Complextic: All six members pictured in black and white (same cover art as Completic) *''Complexication'': All six members pictured wearing tuxedos *''Complex'': All six members pictured wearing jackets *''Complexforever'': All six members pictured in style of The Beatles' cover Please Please Me *''MTV Unplugged'': Photo collage of the performance *''VH1 Storytellers'': Green background *''Fever'': All five members (at the time) pictured *''Fusion'': All four members (at the time) pictured *''Rarities: 1992-2002'': All covers of the six albums at the time Band members 1992-2000 *Michael Embry - vocals *Miguel Rocha - lead guitar, backing vocals *Frank Laurence - rhythm guitar, backing vocals *Carlos Norte - drums, backing vocals *Martin Clapham - saxophones, backing vocals *Vitor Pedrosa - bass, backing vocals 2000-2001 *Michael Embry - vocals *Miguel Rocha - lead guitar, backing vocals *Frank Laurence - rhythm guitar, backing vocals *Carlos Norte - drums, backing vocals *Vitor Pedrosa - bass, backing vocals 2001-2006 *Michael Embry - vocals *Miguel Rocha - lead guitar, backing vocals *Frank Laurence - rhythm guitar, backing vocals *Carlos Norte - drums, backing vocals 2006-present *Michael Embry - vocals *Miguel Rocha - lead guitar, backing vocals *Frank Laurence - keyboards, backing vocals *Carlos Norte - drums, backing vocals *Martin Clapham - saxophones, backing vocals *Vitor Pedrosa - bass, backing vocals